


A Dragon Named Spongebob

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Dogs, Dragons like football, Driving home, Everything is completely accurate apart from the dragon!, Fluff and Crack, Michy has a pet dragon, Other, Set on the team bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Michy is on the team bus waiting to leave after the game when he hears something that really shouldn't be there ...





	A Dragon Named Spongebob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LowInHighSchool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventures Of Shkodran And His Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562748) by [LowInHighSchool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool). 



> Dear jewelsandbinoculars
> 
> Well I never thought that I would write a fic with a title like this. You said that you might like to read about Spongebob so this is for you. I hope that you like it!

Michy settled into his seat, fiddling with his headphones and flicking through the track listings, trying to decide what he was in the mood to listen to on the drive home. They were late in leaving as several of his teammates were still signing autographs and posing for pictures outside, but that was fine as they weren’t rushing to catch a plane today. Although he was keen to get home to see Spongebob, even though he was sure that the little dragon was having a great time with Sarah and Mason.

He’d been worried about how Spongebob would react to them going out on loan for a few months, especially since the dragon didn’t like flying. Well to be precise, Spongebob loved flying but only when he was in charge. It kind of made sense, he supposed. Spongebob had his own wings so he hated the idea of being dependent on something else’s wing power, especially a mechanical, human device that made no sense at all to a dragon! But it was too good an opportunity to pass up, especially since Spongebob was perfectly colour-coordinated to their temporary home.

That had been his answer to the question that every reporter kept asking him. Why had he chosen Dortmund? He knew that they were just doing their jobs, but sometimes he got a bit tired of these pointless questions. He hadn’t wasted his energy making up stories about how it had always been his dream to play here, everybody knew why he was here and that was fine. But he quite truthfully pointed out that black and yellow were his favourite colours and that Spongebob was a BVB-coloured dragon.

Rather unusually for a dragon, Spongebob was yellow with black wings, which was why Michy had called him after his favourite cartoon character in the first place. Well that and the fact that nobody could pronounce his real name, not even the Flemish-speaking players in the Belgian national team. And they could say things that sounded as if they were clearing phlegm from their throats!

Spongebob seemed to like his new black and yellow home, although Michy suspected that he believed the entire stadium had been painted that way in his honour. The dragon had even made his human go to the fan shop and wasn’t satisfied until they’d left with bags full of black and yellow merchandise, mainly for Spongebob of course.

He’d been especially pleased that the little dragon had soon made friends. That had been one of his biggest concerns about the move. There were lots of football dragons in London. Sometimes Spongebob got to meet the dragons who lived with the Arsenal and Spurs players. And of course he’d miss his friend Dazrah who lived with Eden Hazard.

There weren’t any dragons in Dortmund, but several of the players had dogs and Spongebob liked dogs. He’d especially taken to Ju’s dog Mason and the two of them spent hours chasing each other round and round before collapsing in a big heap to recover, sleeping snuggled up nose to tail in a big dog-dragon cuddle heap. That was why Sarah had agreed to look after Spongebob when they were playing away. She said it would help because Mason always missed Ju when he was away, so much that he made a nest out of Ju’s sweaters to sleep in.

At last the final player was on the bus and they were just about to leave. But then Michy heard a strange sound. Well not a strange sound, actually one he knew very well, but one that definitely didn’t belong in the team bus. There was an excited chirping noise that sounded suspiciously like a dragon. And he could hear Ju and Roma whispering furiously at the back of the bus. Yes, there was something strange going on!

He asked the driver to wait and got out of his seat, heading to the back of the bus, earning some curious glances on the way. The chirping sound was getting louder and more excitable and seemed to be coming right from the back of the bus. They couldn’t have, could they?

Ju and Roman were trying – and failing – to look innocent. He got down on the floor, lifting up the jacket that had been used to turn the space under one of the back seats into a tent. A pair of jewelled dragon eyes looked out at him, before a very excited small dragon bounced out, knocking him over and standing on his chest.

It was Spongebob. Of course it was. Now they had everybody’s attention. And Spongebob loved being the centre of attention. A bit like his human!

The black and yellow dragon gambolled up and down the aisle of the bus, saying hello to the players and staff, who patted and scratched him. It was always difficult to calm Spongebob down when he was like this and they’d have to wait for him to tire himself out a little. Luckily nobody seemed to mind having a frisky dragon as a stowaway passenger, not even the coach. And the club bosses had all set off home in their own cars, so Michy didn’t have to worry about explaining himself to them.

Michy fixed Ju and Roman with a very hard stare, making both of them blush guiltily.

‘He wanted to come. He wanted to see you play. He looked so sad when I said goodbye to him and Mason. And I thought that … well since we were driving the whole way … since we didn’t need to fly … well this would be the perfect opportunity.’ Ju looked extremely sheepish, hanging his head, not meeting Michy’s gaze. ‘Roman helped me. He helped me to smuggle him onto the bus without you seeing.’

Now it was Roman’s turn to look sheepish.  ‘Spongebob was quite happy under our seat. We took good care of him, I promise.’

Michy didn’t really mind. He knew that Spongebob loved football, loved being in the stadium. He’d never have smuggled him onto the bus himself because that wouldn’t have been very professional, especially not when he was only here for a short while. But nobody else seemed bothered.

‘What did you do with him when we were playing, though?’ he had to ask. ‘I mean, both of you were rather busy.’

There was a long silence. ‘W-e-e-e-e-e-ell,’ Ju finally stammered, ‘one of the physios helped us. She … they … smuggled Spongebob into the stadium and hid him on the bench. He was very good. He knew that he shouldn’t disturb you when you were playing. I guess the excitement just all got too much for him afterwards.’

He looked round to where Swantje was trying to look completely innocent. She kept this up for a moment or two before giving in. ‘Spongebob really was very, very good. He even did his own somersault when you scored. It was awesome.’

Spongebob picked exactly that moment to come running back to his human, climbing onto his lap and rubbing his snout against him, begging to be petted.

Michy scratched the little dragon’s eye ridges, making him purr delightedly. ‘You did that? Really’.

Spongebob nodded excitedly, covering him with glitter. That was a common side effect of dragon excitement.

And that was how the drive home went. Michy sat on the floor next to Ju and Roman for the whole journey and Spongebob mainly sat on top of him, being scratched and petted, occasionally rewarding him with another cloud of glitter. Spongebob wandered down the bus from time to time, demanding attention from the other players. He was completely shameless when it came to wanting to be scratched and stroked. Everybody said it was one of the best bus journeys they’d ever had as a team and they all thanked Spongebob as they said goodbye.

Finally only Ju, Roman, Spongebob and he were left standing outside the training centre.

‘I think the two of you owe me dinner. And Spongebob wants to play with Mason. So how about we get takeaway?’ Michy winked at the other two before climbing into his car, closely followed by Spongebob.

They all had a fun night relaxing together after their busy day. Spongebob and Mason played football in the garden until the two of them collapsed exhausted into a happy, snoring dragon-dog pile.


End file.
